


"You're here, that's all I need to know."

by ChippedCupLove



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Death, Les Miserables - Freeform, Multi, Rumbelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChippedCupLove/pseuds/ChippedCupLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the finale of Operation Mongoose Part 1 & 2, Rumplestiltskin is preserved as the darkness began to take over his heart. The preservation spell wears off several days after Emma’s sacrifice, and the Dark One curse is more than Emma thought she could handle as it starts to consume her at a rapid pace. The role of the Savior and the Dark One have switched and Rumplestiltskin wishes to redeem himself. In the process of using his new light magic to take the darkness from Emma, Belle is beside him alongside Killian, Regina, Robin Hood, Henry, and Emma’s parents. The darkness has a mind of it’s own and Belle risks her safety in the process. The impact of such powerful magic is something she can’t walk away from with mere battle scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You're here, that's all I need to know."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this long before the current season of OUAT. I had a theory Rumple would have light magic, so enjoy this somewhat Rumbelle AU. You will need to have to tissues beside you as I cried while writing this... I'm sorry. :'(

_“He tried to use the hat to free himself from the dagger.”_

Everyone in Storybrooke has been grieving the news of Emma becoming the Dark One, and those who were there to witness Rumplestiltskin nearly dying up until her sacrifice couldn’t stop playing every moment in their minds, including Belle.

_“This is not unlike that. We are pulling the darkness from him and containing it.”  
_

Belle was in her home resting in bed hoping that she could forget about what transpired just a few weeks ago. 

_“Does that mean his heart will be healed?”_

A hero. He was always a hero clouded by the Dark One’s curse. 

_“Perhaps. If the strength is there. This is more dark power than what man has ever been asked. Purest evil, blackest doom, darkness too can find it’s doom. Never dying, but contained. Bound inside the falcons chamber. Bound by anger, thornless danger, there forever to remain.”_

Belle was just beginning to get to know Emma better since she banished her husband. It nearly destroyed her when she received word from Emma’s parents that she had sacrificed herself. It brought guilt upon her husband immediately after he was able to come back to the man he used to be, where the two exchanged wedding vows once again. They were happy to be with each other, the thought of Emma remained at the very focus. Their days were spent helping Emma’s family find a way to save her from the darkness, while their nights were spent researching. 

_“He’s barely breathing.”_

Belle was always grateful to wake up every morning beside the man she loved. The first thing she would look at after she woke up from her nightmares was his chest, feeling instant relief when she saw the rise and fall of it.

_“Rumplestiltskin was the Dark One for centuries. His return to the man he used to be will not be easy. This will preserve him until we can discern if we can help him.”_

Belle never liked uncertainty.

_“If?”_

She woke up from replaying the same moment in her mind to her husband shaking her lightly. He was excited and seeing a smile on his face was a relief. No one in Storybrooke smiled like they did before after the recent events. She sat up and yawned a little, “What is it, Rumple?”

“I found a way to cleave the darkness from Emma, Belle. We need to meet up with her family.” Belle didn’t hesitate to get out of bed and Rumple used magic to change her into fresh clothes. It didn’t take them much time to meet up with David, Mary Margaret, and everyone else who loved and cared about Emma. 

The main street of Storybrooke would be nearly unrecognizable if Rumplestiltskin waited another day as the darkness used Emma to destroy everything in it's path. Luckily there were only a few things destroyed. The darkness was beginning to take over Emma at a rapid pace while it took centuries for it to happen with it’s forerunner. They had to act fast if they were to save Emma from the darkness.

Belle didn’t know how to react when she noticed Emma up the main street fighting with herself. The Savior was still there and fighting the darkness not to destroy or hurt anyone else. Belle noticed Emma’s parents holding hands and calling out to her. She also noticed that Henry began to run towards Emma when Killian stopped him. 

“Summon her, Hook.” Despite the fact that Rumple worked alongside him for this long, they still found it difficult to call each other by their real names. Killian nodded and held the dagger in front of him, “I summon thee, Dark One!” His voice cracked, “I.. I summon you, Emma.” 

The Dark One’s rage ceased when Killian summoned her. She was over within seconds and looked at her family and friends as Emma and not the Dark One.

“Get behind me, Belle. I need you to be safe.” Rumple held onto Belle and watched for any movements from Emma that made him question Belle’s safety. 

Belle watched from behind her husband as Killian spoke to Emma with the dagger in hand. It was Emma and not darkness controlling her speech. The tone of their voices were strained as they tried to hold back their emotions. 

Regina and Rumplestiltskin worked together to take the darkness from Emma by using the hat to remove it. Again, the darkness, much like when the Apprentice tried to contain it, has a mind of it’s own. Rumplestiltskin’s light magic that he possessed was used to preserve the hat in hopes that the darkness wouldn’t escape once again. Emma collapsed to the street below and Killian rushed over to hold her in his arms, relieved that the plan worked and that the woman he loved was safe. David, Mary Margaret, and Henry followed him and Belle was about to do the same until Rumplestiltskin stopped her. 

Light magic was not strong enough to contain the darkness as it escaped the hat once again and began circling them. “Get behind me, Belle!” With the help of Regina’s light magic, they worked together in hopes of stopping it before it picked another person to torment and turn dark. 

The stress of keeping the darkness from them was putting strain on Rumplestiltskin. He was still regaining his strength from being put under the preservation spell and his ability to fight the darkness that controlled him for 300 years was weak. The darkness saw this as an opportunity to strike and it threw itself towards him. Determined not to lose her husband to darkness once again, she put her life in jeopardy and jumped in front of him seconds before the darkness could take over.

“Belle! No!”

The darkness didn't want anything to do with Belle and the the impact was more than her small frame could handle as she fell to the ground. Rumplestiltskin didn’t hesitate to cradle her in his arms as tears began to fill his eyes. 

“Don’t you worry about me, Rumple.” Her voice was low as she had difficulty speaking, “I don’t feel any pain.”

“Why would you do that?” He cried as he looked over her body and noticed that the rise and fall of her chest was fading. Belle gave him a faint smile, “I love you, Rumple. I couldn’t lose you to darkness again.” Robin Hood, Regina, Henry, David, and Mary Margaret stayed close while Killian continued to hold Emma in his arms. 

_If I could heal your wounds with words of love..._

“I have to fix this, Belle.” His hand was about to wave over her until she stopped him, “No, Rumple. You can’t. Magic can’t save me now. All I want is for you to hold me.” She struggled to breathe as she cupped his cheek and he rested his cheek into it. “Please, Belle. I don’t want to lose you.” He rested her forehead against hers and allowed his tears to fall onto her face.

“You won’t. True love never dies, Rumple. I love you.. more than anything..” She used whatever strength she could gather to kiss him one last time as her breathing continued to fade. Her kiss was weak but powerful enough to bring him to tears. 

“Belle, I--” He couldn’t finish his sentence when he opened his eyes and noticed her faint smile before she went limp in his arms. “No! Belle! My Belle..” He lifted her up and kissed her forehead as tears fell down his already tear-stained cheeks, “I’m here, Belle. Come back, please.” 

_I won’t desert you now..._


End file.
